Street lights are used to illuminate streets and adjacent areas to enhance safety for drivers and pedestrians. To reduce energy consumption, street lights are turned off in the early hours of the morning, for example. Typically, street lights are controlled per section. For example, an entire street of street lights may all be controlled by a single timer. The street lights and single timer may be configured so that the street lights are turned off during the day, for example, and are turned on during the night. Additionally, or in the alternative, the street lights may be configured to include a light sensor that causes the street lights to turn on only if it is dark. Such street lights may be configured to be turned off at times during which it is dark to conserve energy. For example, a street light or section of street lights may be caused to turn on by a central timer. In daylight, the street light or section of street lights may be held off based on feedback from attached light sensor(s), even if the timer is demanding them to be on. The street lights maybe timer-controlled to turn off despite light sensor feedback at select times. The select times may be times during which vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic is low.